London Buses route H91
London Buses route H91 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Transdev London. History The H91 dates back to 25 May 1991, and was formed from the withdrawal of route 91 (which ran between Wandsworth Garage and Hounslow West station). The original route 91 dates back much longer, more than 50 years, once running between Wandsworth Bridge and Cranford, from Turnham Green and Riverside Garages with a Wandsworth Saturday allocation being introduced to replace the Turnham Green Saturday allocation in October 1952. The Riverside allocation was withdrawn in May 1956, with a reallocation to Turnham Green on Saturday. On 12 October 1952 the route was extended from Hounslow West to London Airport (Heathrow), Monday to Saturday, although this was restricted to Monday to Saturday mornings only for a period between 17 October 1956 and 1 May 1957. The route was extended at all times to Heathrow on 30 April 1958, but was withdrawn on 5 October. The Sunday service was withdrawn completely on 26 November 1958, and the Saturday service between Heathrow and Hounslow West was withdrawn on 11 October 1961. Garage allocation changed once again during October 1965, with a Monday to Friday operation from Turnham Green and Saturdays from Riverside, a Turnham Green Saturday allocation was reintroduced during November 1968. On 30 November 1968, the route was withdrawn at all times between Hounslow West and Heathrow. The Riverside allocation was withdrawn on the introduction of single deck AEC Swifts during September 1971, but these were replaced by double deck Daimler Fleetlines (DMS) in November 1973, and in turn replaced by Metrobuses in December 1979. The Monday to Friday service was extended across the bridge to Wandsworth Garage on 13 June 1976, followed by a Saturday extension on 7 August 1976. No other changes occurred until 1990 when, on the 6 January the allocation was transferred to Hounslow. Route 91 was withdrawn on 25 May 1991, although this was essentially a split of the route with the Hammersmith to Hounslow West section being renumbered route H91, the Turnham Green to Fulham Broadway section was renumbered route 391, with the Fulham to Wandsworth section being withdrawn. The H91 began using Plaxton bodied Dennis Darts along with MCW Metrobuses from the former route 91. Following the conversion to Westlink it used Plaxton and Wright Handybus bodied Darts. When London United brought back Westlink in about 1998 the route retained the latter and it gained a wide variety of buses. This included MCW Metrobuses from the 281 and the 85, Leyland Olympians from the 140, Leyland Lynxes from the 81 as well as low floor darts from different routes. But these were all replaced in 2001 by Wright Pathfinder bodied Dennis Lances. However the Plaxton bodied Darts were still retained due to the poor reliability of the Lances, and the peak allocation being in excess of the number of vehicles available. In spring 2004 the route gained low floor Darts from route 49. This allowed the Lances to be withdrawn and the H91 was operated by the Darts until January 2010, when new the Scania OmniCity double deckers arrived. On 9 January 2010, the section of Wellesley Road was replaced by route 440, which was extended to Power Road on this date. Route H91 was from this date serving Chiswick High Road directly instead. Current route *Hammersmith Station (District/Piccadilly Lines) Upper Bus Station for Hammersmith Station (Hammersmith & City Line) * King Street ''for Ravenscourt Park Station '' * Turnham Green * Gunnersbury Station * Brentford * Osterley Station * Lampton * Hounslow West Station See also * List of bus routes in London * Transdev London External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Full timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Hammersmith and Fulham Category:Transport in Hounslow Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Hounslow